1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to: a method of controlling drive of a function liquid droplet ejection head having disposed therein a plurality of nozzle arrays with a different function liquid droplet ejection amount per unit nozzle; a function liquid droplet ejection apparatus; an electro-optic device; a method of manufacturing a liquid crystal display device; a method of manufacturing an organic electroluminescence (EL) device; a method of manufacturing an electron emission device; a method of manufacturing a plasma display panel (PDP) device; a method of manufacturing an electrophoretic display device; a method of manufacturing a color filter; a method of manufacturing an organic EL; a method of forming a spacer; a method of forming a metallic wiring; a method of forming a lens; a method of forming a resist; and a method of forming a light diffusion body (or member).
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known an ink jet printer using an ink jet head in which two nozzle arrays are disposed, the nozzle arrays having different function liquid droplet ejection amounts (nozzle orifice or opening diameters) per unit nozzle. In this type of ink jet printer, since nozzle arrangement densities of the respective nozzle arrays are different, combination of these nozzle arrays makes it possible to realize printing in a plurality of resolutions.
In the case of driving the above-described ink jet head, the drive thereof is controlled by using different drive signals for the respective nozzle arrays. Therefore, for each of the nozzle arrays, there are prepared a plurality of (two, in the case of the above-described ink jet head): waveforms (ejection pulses) which are applied to eject ink; micro oscillation waveforms (micro oscillation pulses) which are applied as countermeasures against thickening; and damping waveforms (damping pulses) which are applied to weaken residual oscillation of pressure generating elements after ejection waveforms are applied. Consequently, the respective nozzle arrays are controlled separately. However, when the number of nozzle arrays increases, a drive signal generation part (drive waveform generation part) is required to prepare drive waveforms in accordance with the number of arrays and to apply the drive waveforms to the respective nozzle arrays. Thus, there is a problem in that control of drive of the ink jet head becomes complicated.
Moreover, an arrangement is conceivable in which a plurality of nozzle arrays are driven by switching drive signals applied to the respective nozzle arrays in the drive signal generation part. However, with this arrangement, there is assumed to be a problem in that time required for switching the drive signals lowers printing throughput.